Device-to-device (D2D) technology is expanding because of its ability to offer new services, improve system throughput, and offer a better user experience. D2D technologies include discovery and communication. In discovery, a user equipment (UE) attempts to discover neighboring UEs, either on its own or directed by an enhanced Node B (eNB). In communication, one UE directly communicates with another UE without the data transiting through the eNB.